Choquantes révélations
by CookieKandy
Summary: OS commencé pour la Nuit des Lemons du 29 sur le thème des secrets. Phrase utilisé : Il relit la lettre reçue. Il n'arrive pas encore à réaliser ce que va changer pour eux le contenu de ce courrier. Comment ont-ils pu lui cacher ça pendant tant d'années ? On dit que toutes les familles ont un squelette dans leur placard. Que le leur porte le prénom d'Oscar est un comble.
**Choquantes révélations**

Tsubaki relut la lettre reçue. Il n'arrivait pas encore à réaliser ce qu'allait changer pour eux le contenu de ce courrier. Comment avaient-ils pu lui cacher ça pendant tant d'années ? On dit que toutes les familles ont un squelette dans leur placard. Que le leur porte le prénom de Fujisaki est un comble. Comment ses « parents » avaient pu lui cacher l'existence d'un frère jumeau ? Il s'en doutait depuis bien longtemps déjà qu'ils n'étaient pas ses vrais parents, qu'ils l'avaient adopté. Mais de là à lui cacher une partie de lui ? Et dire qu'ils s'étaient côtoyés durant toutes ses années sans connaître le lien qui les unissait. C'est à peine s'ils pouvaient rester plus de quinze minutes dans une pièce sans s'insulter ! Ils étaient si différent l'un de l'autre.

Le vice-précisent du conseil des élèves froissa la lettre dans sa main et la jeta dans la poubelle. Il était soulagé d'être seul dans leur local, il n'avait pas envie que quelqu'un le voit dans cet état. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait, jusqu'à ce que Daisy passe la porte. La respiration rapide à cause de la colère que suscitait cette révélation, les doigts glissés dans les cheveux, se prenant la tête à deux mains, il devait lui offrir un étrange spectacle. Tsubaki tourna lentement la tête vers elle. L'adolescente avait encore une main sur la porte coulissante, tenant son cartable à la main. Gêné d'être surpris dans ce moment de faiblesse, il ramena ses mains sur le bureau et il replongea dans son travail. À sa surprise, Daisy vint prendre place à sa droite sans dire un mot et resta là sans bouger à regarder devant elle.

Tu as oublié quelque chose, Asahina ? finit-il par lui demander, trouvant le silence lourd.

Non, répondit-elle simplement sans le regarder.

Euh… Tu fais quoi ici alors ?

Plutôt que de lui répondre, elle se retourna vers lui et l'observa intensément. Mal à l'aise, Tsubaki commença à se trémousser sur sa chaise. Il appréciait Daisy, mais elle le mettait facilement mal à l'aise. Sans compter qu'elle l'insultait souvent.

Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle d'un coup.

Quoi ?

Qu'est-ce qui t'as mis dans cet état ? reformula Daisy en soupirant.

Le fait qu'elle se montre prévenante envers lui étonna l'adolescent, au point qu'il ne sut comment réagir. Que devait-il faire ? Lui raconter ou lui dire que ce n'était ? Et s'il lui racontait tout, qu'est-ce qu'il lui confiait et qu'est-ce qu'il gardait pour lui ? C'était trop étrange pour lui qu'elle soit soudainement gentille. Puis il remarqua une bouteille qui dépassait de son cartable. Non. Pas encore. Il se pencha et attrapa le sac pour regarder de plus près. Encore une bouteille de coca suspecte qui devait contenir une expérience de Chûma-sensei.

Est-ce que c'est toi qui l'as acheté ? s'inquiéta Tsubaki.

Elle traînait sur le bureau de Michiru.

Pour l'adolescent, cette boisson appartenait à leur professeur de science, mais plutôt que de la laisser traîner dans le local du Sket Dance, il l'avait laissé dans la salle du conseil étudiant. Il voulut se lever pour aller voir Chûma-sensei, mais Daisy l'obligea à se rasseoir et lui réitéra sa question. Se disant que c'était le seul moyen pour qu'elle le laisse aller voir le responsable de son état, Tsubaki se mit à lui raconter ce qu'il avait découvert avant son arrivée. Elle l'écouta en silence. À la fin de son récit, elle hocha la tête, mais ne prononça aucun mot. Une nouvelle fois, il tenta de se lever pour aller voir leur professeur de science, mais elle lui attrapa une nouvelle fois le bras pour l'arrêter.

Je dois aussi te parler de quelque chose, annonça Daisy.

Le ton de sa voix était neutre, mais le simple fait qu'elle veuille lui parler de quelque chose inquiéta Tsubaki. Sa camarade ne se confiait jamais. Du moins, pas à lui ou aux autres garçons du conseil. Il reprit place sur sa chaise et attendit qu'elle se confie. Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, c'est qu'elle l'embrasse sans prévenir. Les yeux écarquillés sous la surprise, il resta figé. Pourquoi l'embrassait-elle ? Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il n'y a même pas deux heures, elle l'insultait encore d'insecte nuisible. La pression sur sa bouche se fit plus forte et quelque chose d'humide lécha sa lèvre inférieure. Sa respiration s'accéléra en même temps que son rythme cardiaque et il finit par fermer les yeux pour répondre à son baiser. Un frisson parcourut sa peau lorsque leurs langues se rencontrèrent et que Daisy laissa échapper un petit gémissement.

L'adolescente se leva de sa chaise sans arrêter de l'embrasser et prit place sur les cuisses de son camarade qui passa ses bras autour de sa taille. La situation semble si irréelle pour Tsubaki, qu'il ne se rappelait plus de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Soit à l'école dans le local du conseil étudiant. N'importe qui pourrait débarquer et les surprendre dans cette position. Une jambe de chaque côté de la chaise, Daisy s'accrochait à ses épaules tout en remuant les hanches, créant une friction entre leurs entrejambes. Le vice-président du conseil rompit le baiser pour laisser sortir le grognement qui monta dans sa gorge. Captivée par ses réactions, sa camarade continua de se frotter contre lui, tout en déplaçant sa bouche sur sa mâchoire, puis dans son cou.

Rejetant la tête en arrière, Tsubaki grogna un peu plus fort en s'agrippant plus fermement à ses hanches, faisant remonter sa jupe sur ses fesses. Ce fut au tour de Daisy de gémir, quand il glissa ses mains sous sa jupe pour les lui pétrir. Ce fut au tour du brun d'observer ses réactions, puis il nicha son visage sous son oreille gauche pour y sucer doucement la peau. Les doigts de l'adolescente glissèrent le long de sa chemise et s'agrippèrent à sa ceinture alors qu'à son tour, elle basculait la tête en arrière, la bouche ouverte sur un hoquet de plaisir. Les mains toujours agrippées à ses fesses, Tsubaki la plaqua un peu plus contre son érection naissante et mordilla le lobe de son oreille.

L'impatience gagna les deux adolescents et Daisy détacha la ceinture de son camarade, avant que celui-ci la soulève pour l'asseoir sur son bureau. Son pantalon tomba à ses chevilles dès qu'il fut debout et la brune put voir son érection tendre le tissu dans son boxer. En capturant ses lèvres avec sa bouche, Tsubaki glissa ses mains sous sa jupe et lui retira sa culotte. Voulant le sentir contre elle, Daisy agrippa l'élastique de son sous-vêtement et le fit descendre sous ses fesses. Son gland caressa ses lèvres intimes et un gémissement de plaisir lui échappa. Mais elle voulait en sentir plus.

Elle glissa sa main entre eux et dirigea son membre vers son sexe, tout en croisant ses jambes autour de son bassin. Il s'immisça doucement en elle, mais s'arrêta quand elle se crispa. Il brisa le baiser pour la regarder dans les yeux. Elle souffrait, mais ses jambes autour de ses hanches l'incitaient à continuer d'entrer. Il n'en fit qu'à sa tête. Il décroisa ses jambes et éloigna son bassin pour remplacer son sexe par ses doigts. Il stimula son clitoris pour qu'elle mouille, puis il la pénétra avec un doigt pour la préparer. Un second suivit pour l'habituer à quelque chose de plus gros. Il n'était pas énorme, mais quand même assez gros pour lui arracher quelques gémissements de douleur.

En gémissant, elle lui demanda d'accélérer et il la sentit se contracter autour de ses doigts. Bon signe, sourit-il en recommençant à lui embrasser le cou. Les ongles de Daisy lui griffèrent le dos au-travers de sa chemise et elle lâcha un petit cri aigu avant de se détendre tranquillement. Les yeux dans le vague, elle se retint à ses épaules pour ne pas se laisser retomber sur le bureau. Tsubaki attendit qu'elle se remette de son orgasme, avant de retenter le coup. Il retira ses doigts et les remplaça par son sexe, la pénétrant en douceur. Elle se crispa un instant, mais s'habitua assez vite à cette nouvelle taille en elle. Dès qu'il fut complètement entré, il s'arrêta un instant et souleva son bassin du bureau pour placer un peu plus près du bord.

Légèrement penchée vers l'arrière, elle donnait un angle de pénétration plus agréable pour elle et Tsubaki n'eut plus peur de lui faire mal. Les bras enroulés autour de son cou, Daisy captura ses lèvres pour l'embrasser et étouffer ses gémissements au passage. Une main appuyée sur le bureau, l'autre agrippée à la hanche de sa camarade, le brun augmenta tranquillement la vitesse, grognant contre sa bouche. Il ne mit pas bien longtemps avant d'atteindre sa limite, et dans un dernier sursaut de lucidité, il se retira juste avant de jouir en elle, répandant son sperme un peu sur le bureau et un peu sur la cuisse de Daisy. Il plaqua sa deuxième main sur la surface de son bureau pour reprendre son souffle et ses esprits, alors que son amie s'accrochait toujours à son cou.

Ils revinrent vraiment à eux, lorsqu'ils entendirent du bruit dans le couloir. Tsubaki se pencha en vitesse pour remonter son pantalon et Daisy descendit du bureau pour retourner s'asseoir à sa place, délaissant sa culotte que son camarade poussa du pied sous son bureau. Agata et Michiru entrèrent dans le local, juste au moment où ils avançaient leur chaise pour cacher leurs jambes sous leur bureau respectif. Tsubaki cacha tant bien que mal le fait que son pantalon et sa ceinture étaient détachés, alors que Daisy tentait de trouver une position confortable sans sa culotte. Leurs aînés attrapèrent ce qu'ils avaient oublié, puis Agata leur ordonna presque de rentrer chez eux parce qu'il commençait à se faire tard.

Je termine ça et j'y vais, acquiesça Tsubaki, le plus neutre qu'il pouvait.

Dès qu'ils eurent refermé la porte derrière eux, le vice-président s'empressa de rattacher son pantalon, puis rendit sa culotte à Daisy. Celle-ci l'épousseta un peu avant de la renfiler, puis elle attrapa le coca dans son sac. Quand Tsubaki la vit boire dedans, il paniqua un peu.

En fait, c'est moi qui l'ai acheté avant de venir, lui avoua-t-elle. C'était plus facile de faire passer mon comportement, si c'était dû à l'une des expériences de Chûma-sensei, explique-t-elle avant de sortir du local.

Tsubaki la regarda, estomaqué par cette révélation. Est-ce que Daisy venait de lui avouer que ce qu'elle avait en tête depuis le départ, c'était qu'ils couchent ensemble ? Dans le local du conseil de plus est ? Ça faisait trop de révélation d'un seul coup, soupira-t-il en laissant tomber sa tête sur son bureau.


End file.
